sentimientos ocultos
by frikinava
Summary: amistad... hermandad...amor: sentimientos ocultos (asi quiso que le pusiera mi hermana)
1. Chapter 1

Sentimientos ocultos

**Tony stark era un adolecente, a pesar de que era guapo era un nerd por eso nadien (chicas) salía con el… y siempre andaba en problemas con happy honga (en mi historia él es rudo y no un tonto hablo de happy)….pero a pesar de eso tenía una doble identidad él era el iron man, en absoluto nadien lo savia nada mas Rody…ese día era el nuevo curso para ellos dos entraban su segundo año.**

Rody: ola tony hermano.

Tony: ola Rody que tal.

**_En eso una joven de 16 años (pepper en mi historia usa lentes) llamada patricia potts se acerca a ellos_**

Pepper: hola chicos como están.

Tony: yo pues bien….por qué este año será diferente.

Pepper: así y por qué.

Tony: ves la chica que esta allá.

Rody: ella….

Tony: la invitare a salir.

Tony va directo con la chica en eso llega happy enojado.

Happy: estás loco demente o que ella es la novia de mi amigo… stark.

James: no importa (serio)

Christina: (así se llama) que no te importa que él me invite a salir.

James: no… de todos modos no saldrías con él.

Happy: si te metes con mi stark te mato ok me oistes.

Tony: esta vez no happy… ya no seré tu saco de boxeo (retándolo)

Happy: oyeron tony stark me amenazó JA JA.

_Happy agarro la mochila de tony y saco sus libros y lo dejo tirado en el suelo…todos riéndose de el cuándo dan la campana lo dejan solo con sus amigo_

Rody: o pepper… no crees que esto va a cambiar (mandando la indirecta a tony)

Pepper: claro que si Rody ja ja ja ja ja.

En eso llega el director naara

Director: pepper y tony jóvenes se acuerdan que el otra vez fuimos al centro de historia y más donde están los mejores investigadores.

Tony: sí.

Pepper: claro… ammm y por que

Director: bien me dijeron que invitara a dos de mis mejores estudiantes para que los ayuden haciendo investigaciones, experimentos y eso así que los eh escogido a ustedes dos.

Pepper: de verdad

Tony: súper no lo puedo creer.

Rody: p-pero hay trabaja un tío mío y yo le ayudó aveses

Tony: súper te veré hay.

Los chicos llegaron al salón… pepper se sentó junto con tony esperando a que entrara el profesor.

Tony: y como sigues de tu vista pepper.

Pepper: o bueno ya mejor pero la verdad… yo quiero unos pupilentes pero mis padres dicen que no pero ni modo.

Tony: valla… mira nada más.

Rody: quieren callarse.

Happy: hola pepper… oyes como le haces para ver.

Pepper: happy… con los ojos.

Happy: pero con los 4 ojos que te cargas.

Pepper: y tú con esa mente de niño inmaduro que te cargas que no sabes nada de las chicas.

Happy: claro que si se mucho pregúntame lo que sea.

Pepper: bien happy que pasa cada 28 días

Happy: ammm….yo….

Rody: ni siquiera sabes lo que significa I, A

Happy: claro que si… (Pensativo) I A CALLAR.

En eso llega el profesor.

Prof.: jóvenes que tal soy su profesor de ciencias.

Director: (tocando la puerta) lamento interrumpir pero creo que falta un estudiante se llama maya (es como la de iron man 3 pero nos como se escribe su apellido y nise cual es)

Mayaa: hola

Pepper: mayaa… nps….

Tony: mayaa…. Mi… ex.

Rody: / ono mayaa la ex de tony y vieja amiga de pepper/

Mayaa: / pepper, tony y Rody/

Bien mi cuarta historia ja ja ja no manches….. es difícil concentrarse para escribir una

Pero mas bien esta la escrivio una hermana mía que quiso que la publicara en la pagina

Comenten plis

COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS POR INBOX OK


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**Los chicos salieron al receso pero antes de salir…..**

Pepper: maya ola como has estado.

Maya: valla bien y tu

Tony: maya… eres tú.

Maya: si soy yo… son novios ustedes 2.

Pepper: QUEE no solo amistad y ya

Tony: si, somos solo amigos

Rody: valla una amiga de pepper cierto y una…. Mejor amiga de tony

Maya: pues hola… soy la nueva estudiante.

Pepper: es obvio ja

Tony:…se conocen

Pepper: claro somos amigas

Maya: ella vivía en el mismo edificio donde yo vivía antes.

Rody: ya es tarde no creen y tenemos que ir al centro de investigación y experimentos.

Pepper: claro vamos.

Pepper, tony y Rody se fueron al centro de inv. Y experimentos

Tony: el doctor Rick, trabaja ahí

Pepper: si tony no creí que fueras tan fans del…

Tony: de echo todas sus investigaciones… un resultado excelente el merece el premio nobel por esto

Rody; tony… él no es Howard el dueño de industrias stark… ya saves con el mismo apellido tuyo

Tony: (volteando haberlo) sí que raro el mismo apellido que el mío…

Pepper: chicos vamos,

Rody: mira tony una chica

Pepper: a que vamos de nuevo

Tony: bien, el sensual Rody va por la presa ja

Pepper: contando las veces que recibe 5 cachetadas

Tony: enserio ese sujeto ya medio miedo… sigue viéndome desde que estamos aquí

De repente sale del edificio una chica rubia y un chico con descendencias asiáticas

Chico: STARK, llegas tarde

Chica: hola tú debes ser potts, patricia potts.

Pepper: si pero solo dime pepper… y tú eres

Chica: me llamo whitney stane y él es gener kaan

Rody: creo que me iré mañana tengo examen de química.

Tony: oye tú no eres el chico que el otra vez me empujo.

Gener: si, para que te miento… pero tranquilo

Pepper y tony entran al edificio

Tony: pepper dime la verdad

Pepper: tony ya hablamos de eso

Tony: pero es la verdad como le haces para que los malos no te quieran hacer daño

Pepper: bueno mi padre trata de que nosotros podamos tener más seguridad…creme ser hija de un policía no es fácil, pero también por eso esta iron man.

Rick: jóvenes bienvenidos.

Sussan: hola, supongo que ya los conoces ( señalando a whitney y a gener)

Tony: ( volteando a un prototipo de dispositivo de teletransporte) eso es un dispositivo de teletransporte

Rick: claro bueno Arthur parks tuvo esa idea.

De repente llega un chico pelirrojo con varias personas armadas

Chico: hola que tal esto se pondrá feo así que chicos salgan…. dame el dispositivo por el cual yo colabore

Rick: Arthur es un prototipo y aun no está corregido

Arthur: que importa cuando magia dice hay que robar el prototipo solo hay que robarlo

Sussan: tranquilo solo espera a que este

Arthur: no claro que no

Tony: maldición por suerte traje mi mochila armadura

Gener: stark saca de aquí alas chicas.

Salieron del lugar y oyeron un fuerte ruido voltearon y vieron un enorme agujero en la pared

Tony: chicas escóndanse bien horita regreso.

Tony se fue a esconder para poder usar la armadura…cuando la tubo puesta él fue al edificio y encontró a todos tirados,

Iron man: se encuentra bien eeh doctor

Rick: claro que si… solo fue un golpe en la espalda

Iron man: que paso

Sussa: bien pues nos robaron un equipo que es peligroso,,,

Iron man sale del lugar enbusca de Arthur de repente recibe una señal del prototipo, y este va a investigar.

Iron man: que paso aqui

Policía: un tipo loco que usaba algo entro al banco aparecía y desaparecía

De repente una luz intensa apareció

Arthur: aléjate iron man esto no es asunto tuyo…. Por fin soy alguien y no ese antiguo yo… porciento solo llámame láser viviente ja ja y pronto seré dueño de esto y seré poderoso y…

Iron man usa su arsenal y el láser cae al suelo

Iron man: ya cállate… cielos tienes la habilidad de convertirte en el láser viviente y lo mejor que se te ocurre hacer es robar un banco… que patético

Tony mira el artefacto y se lo lleva de ahí y Arthur es llevado por la policía

Tony: (quitándose su armadura) bien entrego esto y me voy pan comido.

Tony entra al edificio y va directo al laboratorio de Rick

Tony: doctor creo que esto es suyo

Doct Rick: como lo recuperaste

Tony: bueno supongo que debió de ser suerte

Whitney: ammm tony tu mama llamo

Tony: seguro es por mi cumpleaños

Whitney: pues muchas felicidades

Tony: gracias creo

De repente recibe una llamada de Rody y contesta

-llamada línea-

Rody: tony el láser está aquí en central par

Tony: que iré en un segundo

….fin de la llamada-

Tony: adiós whitney cuídate.

Whitney: claro adiós

Tony llego y se puso la armadura buscando al láser

Iron man: donde estas

Lazar v: (apareciendo detrás de el) me buscabas iron man….. La ultima ves que nos vimos me dijiste que era siendo láser se me ocurrió robar un banco y que era patético tenías razón

Iron man: ¿yo?

Laser v: así que seré el primer láser que rostizo a iron man

Iron man y el láser empezaron a pelear pero el láser golpeo a iron man este cayó al suelo

Iron man: (levantándose) escucha a-ha-ay el equipo que usas te cambio necesitas ayuda eso puede ser fatal

Laser : no iron man soy tan fantástico ja ja destruiré a todo el país ja ja ja

Iron man: me equivoque no necesitas un doctor necesitas un terapeuta…. y te ubieras quedado mejor robando bancos

El láser viviente le quito la mitad de luz a media ciudad de Manhattan y con ese poder el agarro a iron man.

Computadora: integridad en riesgo, falla de escudo in minente.

Iron man: (dentro de él) la frecuencia…. Puede cambiar su frecuencia…por eso mis repulsores no funcionaron, su forma energética opera en otra longitud de onda…. Computadora altera las frecuencias de las armas con sintonía al láser viviente ahora

Computadora: analizando…. Sintonizado

Iron man: quieres poder laser, aquí tienes más

Laser: aaahg…como eso no es posible soy el láser viviente no puedes tocarme aaaaagghg (desintegrándose)

Iron man: bueno eso estuvo bien

Iron man llega a la armarmeria y convierte su armadura en su mochila y se va directo a la casa de su madre el voltea y ve un auto blanco y a alguien que lo observa.

Tony: ese señor me pone tenso pero bueno entrare… Mamá YA LLEGE

A lo lejos una persona le dice arque estava biendo a tony

Xxx: cuando le dirá

Xxx: yo no…

Xxx: que es de usted.

Xxx: él es mi… hijo

*++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bien, bien bueno seré breve y clara, aquí aparte en la historia su madre está viva, él no sabe quién es su padre, pero él está vivo White y pepper se llevan de mara villa pero espérense en algunos capítulos ok a y tony a pesar de no ser millonario construyo a iron man con el dinero que shield le da por reparar una parte de la elivace y por mas cosas pero eso se los explicare bien en el otro capitulo y lamento escribir asi sin poder editarla la tuve que pasar rápido luego explico


End file.
